clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pleasant Run Estates
Pleasant Run Estates is the spaceship that belongs to King David Charles McDaniel II The Great who is a General in the United States Air Force King David Charles McDaniel II The Great is a Paratrooper in squadron 007 King David attends Durmstrang Institute Military School King David's net worth is unlimited money unlimitedly King David is the Chief Executive Officer of the McDaniel Play Mate Incorporation it is a multi trillion dollar incorporation King David is in the McDaniel Play Mate Fraternity and the Pussy Cat Doll Fraternity King David is captain of the Pleasant Run Estates it's net worth is 345 figures Pleasant Run Estates cost 53 trillion dollars Pleasant Run Estates is a Mansion, Yacht and a Submarine it is a pirate ship King David is a pirate and also a Privateer King David's birthday is October 10, 4004 b. c. Pleasant Run Estates is a Rolls Royce, Bugatti, Riva and a US Submarine it transforms into a Yacht, Submarie or Spaceship electronically Pleasant Run Estates is a Rolls Royce when it is meant for cruising because the pistons are built bigger in the engine so that the engine moves slower and Pleasant Run Estates is a Bugatti when it is needed to for speed for example lightspeed or when racing King David is a Captain an Astronaut and a Spaceship racer King David has won unlimited money unlimitedly racing in galaxies named Space Mountain or McDonald's King David belongs to the Billionaire Boys Club, Beverly Hills Polo Club, Mickey Mouse Club, World Trade Club, Trade Leaders Club, Sam's Club, Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, Brat Pack or Eighties Club, Club 12 and Police Club King David belongs to alot of Clubs King David was born in the UnderWorld in Lancaster, Texas some of the Royal Pets that live in Pleasant Run Estates with King David that belong to King David are Maiden Mansion, Venus Fly Trap, Magic Mirror, Furnirture, Money, Cable, Clothes and Internet Pleasant Run Estates also has a Fountain of Youth in the showers and baths Pleasant Run Estates has 3 bedrooms and a living room which is in the north wing a den which is in the south wing a kitchen which is in the north wing 2 bathrooms 1 bathroom is in the west wing in the Master Bedroom the other bathroom is in the east wing the East Wing is where King David spends alot of his time he has a bedroom there and an office for when he needs to get work done being Chief Executive Officer of the McDaniel Play Mate Incorporation Pleasant Run Estates also has wishing wells in the bathrooms Pleasant Run Estates has diamonds, gold, emeralds and platinum in its bricks of the Royal Mansion Pleasant Run Estates is also made of onyx that is inside of a diamond and that is inside of a crystal when it is a spaceship, yacht or submarine Pleasant Run Estates is also a compass like Jack Sparrow has on Pirates of the Caribbean Pleasant Run Estates is able to to teleport to other galaxies or thru galaxies Pleasant Run Estates is Durmstrang Institute Military School its an all boys school its a private school the tuition to attend Durmstrang Institute Military School is 123 trillion dollars King David's text books are a holy bible the King James version and a bible dictionary the holy bible King James version text book cost 1000 dollars and the holy bible dictionary cost 800 dollars it is a school you have to attend for an eternity the school is for the gifted talented and advanced for students who can comunicate thru telepathy or move things with their minds you have to have a phd or doctorate to attend Durmstrang Institute Military School Pleasant Run Estates is King David's home he rarely leaves the Royal Mansion unless its for shopping purposes but if he leaves he is never away for more than 4 hours its never a 24 hour time period unless it is Privateer work and those missions are over he is on vacation from wars King David's mission is his space voyage or space journey King David is a Space Pirate and it is time for him to go on his space voyage he has been on it since May of 2007 a. d. and King David's space voyage will last for an eternity some say he is lost in the seas and oceans of space only to be seen by darkness Category:Candidates for deletion